fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud House: Fool's Paradise (HISHE Edition)
Lynn Sr. "Hello, manager? This is Lynn Loud Sr. My son and I were just headed up to the roof, but we seem to have gotten stuck in the elevator." Luan: (deep falsetto) "Uh...I'll be right there. This is what I get for hiring an amateur." (puts on her mask and fixes the elevator while fully disguised) "That should do it." (Just as the elevator door opens, the clown prop that got Leni gets Luan and sends her flying into the sign with her neon lights now laughing at her. The flypaper gives way and she falls face first into a rhubarb pie on the trap bed and gets catapulted in the air) Luan: "Whoa!" (She lands in the dirty laundry which activates the airbag, sending her flying into the gelatin Luna sunk into and the skunk that sprayed Lola sprays her. The monkey then puts on a helmet and pulls a cord, revealing that she's now wearing a Prank-Me-Not Poncho. The cord comes off and the poncho starts inflating.) BUT...that was only the beginning. (Out of nowhere, Lincoln uses the airbag to bounce up towards Luan. He gets out a sharp pencil.) Luan: "No wait!-" (Lincoln use the pencil to pop the inflated suit, causing Luan to fly out of control like a balloon deflating. She slams towards the ground in pain, but not before she quickly gets out of the suit and attempts to squirt skunk spray from her flower chest at Lincoln. Lincoln dodges it and grabs the flower, ripping it off her chest and stomps on it repeatedly. Realizing she's out of prank ammo, Luan flees in terror with a silent horrified expression. Lincoln takes chase and gets out Lynn's bolas from his pocket. All the pranking Luan took, weaken her and was no match for Lincoln's speed. Lincoln throws the bolas, with success, and it wraps around Luan's legs, tripping her. Lincoln whips out a 2-liter soda bottle. The soda was fizzling like crazy due to Lincoln putting a familiar substance that causes all carbonated drinks to react violently: Mentos. He takes a leap of faith, and with one loud battle cry.) Lincoln: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" At that moment Luan knew...she was screwed. (Lincoln shoves the bottle in her mouth. The soda and mentos fizzle violently. Her head comedically inflates. All the soda starts to come out of her nose, and her ears. Her eyes bulge out from the pressure. Lincoln makes a run for cover and dives in a nearby trench and...) SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!! ... ... ... ... ... ... (After what felt like an eternity, Lincoln pops out of the trench and slowly walks towards Luan. The Loud Family appear behind and follow him. Luan's head was still intact, with bits of soda leaking out from her mouth, ears, and nose. The only real damage to her...was her pride. There she lied, defeated and humiliated. Lynn Sr kneels down.) Lynn Sr: "I'm sorry it had to come to this sweetie, but it had to be done. Now you know what's it's like to be a victim of dangerous pranks." Luan: "hehe...hehehehehe...hahahahahahaha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (deep breath) Looks like you finally got me (sigh)...I'm sorry." Family: "What?" Luan: "I'm sorry for all the dangerous pranks I pulled on you guys for all these years. From now on, on every April Fool's Day, pranks will be limited to pies, whoopee cushions, and flower squirting water." Lana: "Speaking of pies, you also want to make sure they're not rhubarb pie. Remember? Allergic." Luan: "Yeah...Do you all forgive me?" Lynn Sr: "Of course sweetheart. We still love you for being our favorite jokester." Luan: "...Thanks guys." (The family group hugs) THE END Category:Alternate Endings